


【Breddy】轉推

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: *設定是表白前*小甜餅，無差
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	【Breddy】轉推

**Author's Note:**

> *設定是表白前  
> *小甜餅，無差

_假如你符合以下敘述之一，請分享：_

_•喜歡同性_

_•極度憂鬱_

_•想做愛_

_•餓了_

_•愛上了得不到的人_

_沒人會知道你符合的是哪一項_

＊

Brett的個人帳號半夜轉推了這篇文。

Eddy盯著他的推文發呆很久。

首先排除 _餓了_ 。他們昨天有吃宵夜，享用甜滋滋的杏仁豆花同時還討論著明天的拍攝，Brett為自己想到的企劃洋洋得意，兩眼放著光說一定會很好玩。

再來排除 _極度憂鬱_ 。Brett怎麼看都不像是躺在床上會突然被憂鬱襲擊的人，睡前更大概率是滑抖音，看那些土味短視頻笑得花枝亂顫，而不是被過去的失敗與情緒糾纏。（這更可能發生在Eddy身上）

Eddy搔了搔剛睡醒亂七八糟的鳥窩頭，走進浴室。洗完臉跟鏡子裡的自己大眼瞪小眼，水珠從他的下頷滴落，咚地一聲撞到洗臉槽的水裡。

_•喜歡同性_

_• ~~極度憂鬱~~_

_•想做愛_

_• ~~餓了~~_

_•愛上了得不到的人_

_想做愛_ ？也不是不可能，畢竟夜店小王子早就睡遍布里斯班，有生理上的需求在所難免，他們來新加坡的這段時間確實比較壓抑。Brett才剛大病一場，身體不知道能不能負荷高強度的激烈"運動"......

"Eddy？你好了沒？我弄好早餐了。"

Brett的聲音從門外傳來，Eddy應了一聲慌慌張張放掉水槽的水，打開門看到Brett一臉疑惑。Eddy側過身從他身旁溜走，坐到餐桌上去吃他的烤土司配煎蛋。

Brett在他對面坐下。Eddy盯著那個圓圓的腦袋瓜，瀏海軟軟地垂在額前，厚厚的鏡片後藏著下垂的雙眸。像無尾熊一樣。

不太可能是 _喜歡同性_ 。認識十幾年Eddy沒見Brett談過男朋友，身邊女孩倒是換了又換，每個都長髮大眼豐臀巨乳。偶爾在酒吧會被男性搭訕，Brett會發揮躲避問題的專長三兩下把人打發走，接著說"Hey bro，再喝一杯壓壓驚吧"不管Eddy的酒杯空了沒。

有一次他們誤闖Gay bar，Eddy敢說那是他們人生中最驚慌的時刻之一。可能兩張亞洲臉蛋太過引人注目，肌肉猛男和小鮮肉不停過來，端著調酒騷話不斷，或是明裡暗裡送秋波。社恐Eddy本人毫無招架之力，靠著Brett幫他擋下大部分的酒和閒雜人等。

最後他們不到下半夜就倉皇逃跑。一半是真的累了，一半是Eddy裝不下去了，他沒辦法看著Brett在他身邊不停被搭訕。

Eddy得承認，他確實對Brett有不可理喻的 **佔有慾** 。他們朝夕相處，情愫自然而然產生，Brett是他一直追隨的人。年少時不能遇見太驚艷的人。Eddy忘了在哪讀過這句話。

_•喜歡同性？_

_• ~~極度憂鬱~~_

_•想做愛_

_• ~~餓了~~_

_•愛上了得不到的人_

"Eddy？"

"蛤？什麼？"

"蛋要被你戳爛了。"

Brett挑眉指向他盤裡，半熟的蛋黃流了滿盤子。要是被爸媽看到了肯定會被罵"別玩食物"，但家長遠在澳洲，現在只有他們在新加坡。

Eddy囫圇吞下剩餘的早餐，自動把碗盤都洗了。

今天的影片是測試練琴能消耗多少卡路里，說實在的Eddy邊拉邊後悔自己最近偷懶少練習，前段日子好不容易做完西小協直播，放了自己幾天假，結果就是納瓦拉走音走得一塌糊塗，伊薩伊也亂七八糟。

他們誇大的右手動作看起來荒謬至極，Eddy沒辦法忍住笑。觀眾得看我們發瘋十幾分鐘，他想。

不出意外是Brett輸了，Eddy為自己一開始就想到的作弊方法而得意。

他看著Brett先是跪在地上，屁股撅高，然後撐起身體，螢光橘的衣服貼在他身上，勾勒出纖瘦身軀的線條，翹臀與細腰呈誘人的曲線。Eddy不自覺吞了下口水，默默放大拍Brett的上半身，聽著Brett用氣音報數，十下伏地挺身一會兒就做完，Brett卻依然伏在地上。他站不起來，笑著說完"按讚訂閱——"，眼神裡卻透露慌張，直直撞到Eddy心底。

Eddy隨手把攝像機一放，衝過去讓Brett把手搭在自己身上，扶住他慢慢轉身坐在地上。

"Thanks bro，我剛剛突然使不上力。"

"我的錯，抱歉讓你做這個......"

"別這樣講，遊戲嘛，願賭服輸。"

Brett聳了聳肩，伸手要半跪在面前的Eddy把他拉起來。

Eddy不合時宜地走神了。

是 _愛上了得不到的人_ 嗎？他得不到誰？他愛上了誰？誰不會接受Brett的愛？自己渴求多年的東西誰膽敢不接受？哪個幸運兒能得到——

"嘿，你要放我坐在地上一整天嗎？我們還沒拍完欸。"Brett戳戳Eddy的大腿，Eddy一愣，順從地把他抱起。

他聞著Brett身上沐浴乳的味道，過去幾個月他們像這樣擁抱無數次，那時候他過於擔憂而毫無綺念，但此時此刻Brett整個人都軟軟的，掛在他身上，全然信任。

Eddy費了好大的勁才止住腦子裡的胡思亂想和瘋狂加快的心律。

他們簡單做了結尾，結束錄影後攤在沙發上滑手機。Eddy忍不住一直往Brett的方向偷瞄。

"Eddy，你今天到底怎麼了？"

Brett被看得煩了，坐起身看向他。Eddy被戳破秘密，尷尬得手足無措。

"就是......呃......"

"Come on，有什麼秘密趕緊告訴我！"

Brett挑眉，雙臂交橫在胸口，看著Eddy支支吾吾。

"你轉推的那個......"

"昨天半夜那篇？"

"對，我想問你到底是哪項....."

"所以你整天就在想這個？"

"......對啦。"

Eddy自暴自棄地抓起旁邊的抱枕抱到懷裡。

"你猜。"

"不可能是餓了，我們吃了宵夜；也不可能是極度憂鬱，你昨天晚上還開心得很。"

Brett沒點頭也沒搖頭，眼神示意Eddy繼續。

"再來我就不知道了。"

"Dude，你的推理能力有夠差的。"

"不是我的錯好嗎，我怎麼知道你心裡到底想什麼！"

"嗯，所以你覺得我有可能 _喜歡同性_ 、 _想做愛_ ，或是 _愛上了得不到的人_ ？"

Eddy嘴巴張開又閉上，沒說話。

"事實上，這題是個多選題。"

Eddy這下是真的驚訝了，他嘴巴張成一個完整的圓，Brett忍不住笑出聲。

"所以、所以你最近愛上了誰？"

"不是最近，滿久的了。"

"我認識？"

"你認識。"

Eddy皺眉，抱頭在他們倆的共同朋友名單內搜索了大概五分鐘。Brett靜靜看著他頭頂的髮旋。

"我真的想不到，你喜歡陳銳？"

"......你是怎麼猜到那裡去的。"

Brett一臉見鬼了。

"算了，你直接告訴我答案吧。"

Eddy雙手舉起作投降狀，甚至揮舞著不存在的白旗，Brett被逗笑了，笑意從眼裡溢出來。他往前坐一點更貼近Eddy，後者只是眨眨眼看向他，完全不知道對方想做什麼。

"我原本沒想告訴任何人的，但你都問了。"

Eddy緊張得咽了口口水，他暗戀多年的人的臉龐近在咫尺，呼吸撲在他鼻尖。

" _愛上了得不到的人_ ，那個人是你，Eddy Chen，我這輩子都得不到你，對吧。"

那甚至不是一個問句，Brett決絕地否定Eddy也喜歡他的事實。他帶著苦笑退後。他們又回到原本的距離。

果然還是臭直男——

"Brett."

Eddy開口前下意識舔唇，他沒覺得這麼口乾舌燥過。他伸出手抓住Brett的細胳膊，彷彿這樣會給他一點勇氣——只要跟Brett一起他就不會害怕。

"我也喜歡你。"

Eddy在發抖，他藏了十幾年的秘密終於公開。

他們在鏡頭前說著對彼此沒有秘密，但怎麼可能呢，最大的秘密就是一份最純粹的情感和最炙熱的靈魂，Eddy愛著Brett而Brett愛著Eddy。

"Brett，多選題的答案有幾項？"

沒等Brett回應，Eddy搶著開口。

Brett愣了一下才開口："......三項。"

"那我們就把三項都解決？"

Brett意識到Eddy在說什麼後羞紅了臉。

_•喜歡同性✔️_

_• ~~極度憂鬱~~_

_• ~~想做愛（已完成）~~_

_• ~~餓了~~_

_• ~~愛上了得不到的人（已得到）~~_


End file.
